Welcome to Happy Harbor
"Welcome to Happy Harbor" is the third episode of Young Justice. It premiered January 21, 2011. Plot The episode starts with Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin fighting alongside Speedy against Brick. While fighting him and his goons the three members of Young Justice try to convince Speedy to join, which he declines. They later return to Mount Justice to ask for a mission from Red Tornado, who tells them to work on team building. Miss Martian gives a tour of the mountain as part of team building. While the team discuses about why the Justice League gave up the mountain for a tourist stop Superboy says he smells smoke. Miss Martian realizes her cookies are burning and rushes off towards the kitchen. As Aqualad thanks her for the cookies he says they're off duty and to call him Kaldur. Kid Flash says his name is Wally and tells her that Robin won't tell her his real name. .]]Miss Martian says her name is M'gann but changes it to Megan because it's an Earth name (Though everyone still calls her M'gann). Superboy starts to leave but Megan uses telepathy to tell him that they'll find him an Earth name for him too. He over reacts to this and ignores her for most of the episode. Megan feels sorry for not knowing that telepathy is an invasion of privacy and comes up with the idea to go for a ride on her Bio Ship. While fly in her ship.]]ing they receive a message from Red Tornado, saying there's a problem in a factory at the Happy Harbor. They go there to find a villain named Mister Twister. The group tries to fight him but fail miserably. Megan tries to read his mind but can't saying he's inorganic. She then says it's Red Tornado in disguise. The team calls him out, but Mister Twister says he's not. Twister knocks them out. Before he has time to exterminate them, Megan places the Bio Ship between them. Mister Twister leaves just as the rest of the group wake up. Superboy gets mad at her for misguiding them and leaves to go after the villain. The others soon follow. While the boys go and try to confront Mister Twister, Megan asks Red Tornado for help. He refuses saying that it is not his fight to fight. However, Megan comes up with a plan while talking to him. Back at the fight, Red Tornado shows up. They fight, both seemingly evenly matched. Eventually, Mister Twister gained the upper hand and tried to reprogram Red Tornado, only to find it was Miss Martian in Red Tornado's form. Young Justice then win the fight against Mister Twister. The team heads back to the base to tell Red Tornado about the robot. Red Tornado then says he didn't help them because it was their fight not his and that he won't solve their problems, so they shouldn't solve his. Miss Martian then asks what to do if he's ever in trouble, but he declines their help. While he leaves, Robin comments on how a heartless machine is the perfect babysitter, in which Tornado says he has a heart and excellent hearing. Robin apologizes and Aqualad comments that Robin could use more respect. The episode ends with Superboy giving a mumbled apology to Miss Martian and gazing slightly with a smile. Title This main plot of this episode deals with Miss Martian's acceptance by the Team, as she has just moved into the Mount of Justice, which is located in Happy Harbor. Also, the Team's scuffle with Mister Twister also takes place in Happy Harbor. Cast and characters Credited *Aqualad (Khary Payton) *Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) *Miss Martian (Danica McKellar) *Robin (Jesse McCartney) *Superboy (Nolan North) * Brick (Khary Payton) * Mister Twister (John de Lancie) *Red Arrow (Crispin Freeman) *Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) * T. O. Morrow (Jeff Bennett) Uncredited The following characters appeared in the episode but had no spoken lines: * Lucas Carr Continuity *In "Drop-Zone", it is revealed that Mister Twister was working on behalf of The Light. *The love triangle between Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Superboy is further established and developed. Triva *Mister Twister was in fact, the very first villain that Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad (Garth) faced in the comics prior to the creation of the first teen hero team, the Teen Titans. *In the comics Mister Twister's powers were magical, while here they are the result of technology. *It's revealed in the next episode Drop-Zone that the attack by Mister Twister was organized by the Light. Quotes *'Miss Martian': Hello, Megan! *'Kid Flash': I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name. *'Kid Flash': Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does? Miss Martian: Density shifting? No, it's a very advance technique... Robin: Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. (Chuckles) When he tries it, bloody nose. Kid Flash: Dude! *'Robin:' Hey, how about showing us a little martian shape shifting? *'Aqualad': And your clothes? Miss Martian: They're organic like the ship, they respond to my mental commands. Superboy: As long as they're the only ones. *'Robin: '(About Superboy) ''He'll come around. '''Miss Martian:' He doesn't seem to like me very much. Kid Flash: 'You guys remember he has super-hearing? *'Superboy: 'Who's your friend? '''Robin: '''Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough! *'Kid Flash: '''Uh... Can Red Tornado... do that? '''Mister Twister: You think I'm Tornado? Ironic. *'Superboy:' Just stay out of our way. *'Miss Martian:' I was just trying to be part of the team. *'Aqualad:'To be honest, I don't think we have a team here. References Category:Episodes